


Holly

by The_Gamer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 더 게이머 | The Gamer (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, fem harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Gamer/pseuds/The_Gamer
Summary: Severus is drawn to Surry. Following his feeling, he ends up stalking Holly Potter. He has no idea what has brought him here until he sees with his own eyes how she is treated he won't stand for this but he knows that he can't take her. He hatches a daring plan. Watch out world Holly Potter is coming and she knows everything that she needs to know.Underage for when she's way older.also posted on Fanfiction.online
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

Holly Potter sighed as she walked into her first-grade class. She'd been threatened once again not to do better than Dudley. It didn't matter anyway because he was always stealing her homework. It was halfway through the year and Holly was tired of the lies that the Dursley's were telling she walked right up to the teacher who cocked an eyebrow at her. 

"Sir, this is my bag you can search it for Dudley's homework. It is not in there. I think it would behoove you to move my desk to sit next to yours so that you can see that I am doing my classwork and tests myself and not cheating. It is in this way that I think that I will be able to prove to you that I am not like my aunt and uncle say." Holly stated. "I will even do my homework here at school. I ask that you please give me this opper...oppor..."

"Opportunity." the teacher supplied. 

"Yes,..opportunity to prove myself." Holly finished. 

There were several teachers in the room. They'd been having a small get together before classes started. 

"Do you have your homework, Holly?" the teacher asked moving said desk. 

"No, sir," Holly sighed, "I did it.... no, sir I do not. I will stay after class and endev...endev..." 

"Endeavor..." the teacher supplied his lips twitching from trying not to smile. 

"Yes, I will endeavor to do my best on it." Holly finished taking her seat. 

She frowned a bit as she set up for class. She could feel an odd feeling in the room today. She wondered what it was. Of course, her screen told her. She had been seeing this screen for as long as she could remember. It read itself to her when she had trouble reading. She'd learned that she was the only one who could see or hear it. 

**Magic Sense-1**

**Sense-1**

**Someone is watching you.**

* * *

Severus stood in Holly's class watching her. He had no idea why he'd been drawn here but his breath caught when he saw her.   
Long black hair was done in a braid that fell to her butt. Her eyes were the same color green as Lily's. She wore a pale blue smock dress that was clearly second hand. She looked nothing like James Potter at all. She was all Lily except the hair color. Holly looked like a little angel. So beautiful. Her voice was soft and light like an angel as well. Everything about her seemed angelic. 

Severus frowned hard this child looked nothing like James Potter. She was the spitting image of Lily only not exactly because Lily had never looked that beautiful.

* * *

She noticed her teacher watching her closely and not noticing that Dudley was cheating. Dudley was so horrible at it. He was being so obvious but she was the 'bad' one so of course, she was the one being watched so closely. She kept her eyes on her own paper not wanting to give the teacher any reason to doubt her work. But she wished someone anyone would teach Dudley a lesson.

* * *

Holly had just finished doing her homework in class and was walking across the school grounds when suddenly Dudley and his gang came out of nowhere and began chasing her. She ran for all she was worth. She hated 'Holly Hunting' why couldn't her aunt and uncle teach Dudley that he shouldn't hit and pick on girls? What kind of man was he going to grow up to be?

She'd just reached the kitchens when she felt like she was being squeezed through a rubber tube. The next second she was on the school roof. 

**Apparation-1**

She pushed the skill and it read itself to her. She ran to the other side of the building and tried to Apparate back down to safety. She gathered her magic around her and held her breath. She was sucked through that tube again and was suddenly standing on the other side of the building. She smirked to herself.

Severus cursed as he watched Holly Apparate he quickly Obliviated the boys. He heard another tell-tale crack of Apparation and went to find the girl to make sure that she hadn't hurt herself. He smiled when he found her unhurt and looking very pleased with herself. 

"This skill will come in handy once I get the hang of it." he heard her say to herself. "Oh, yes, it will." he watched her frowning at her screen. "It says I have to picture the place I want to go in detail so that means I have to have been there before..." Severus nodded before remembering that she couldn't see him. "I have to get out of here before the boys report me. I know I'll try Apparating to the park. That's almost home." 

Severus cursed she was going to keep Apparating? He followed seconds behind her he had been to the park to watch her before. He sighed in relief to see that once again she was unharmed. She seemed to have a knack for it.

"I think I'm using too much magic." he heard her sigh. "That's draining." He watched her hide behind a tree and work at her screen he was so close to her now. "Yes, I am. I see so this tells me the amount of magic I need to use to use the skill and has this thing here that lets me measure if I'm doing it right. The red areas must mean too much and too little magic and the green area is perfect. Okay, that's really good to know. I never noticed before." she closed her screen and looked at the old beat up watch on her wrist. "The big hand is on the twelve and the little hand is on the four. That means that it is four o'clock and I should be home. Gotta go." 

She ran this time and Severus was glad for that. He was also glad that she'd figured out how to use a skill properly.

**For figuring how a skill works, +1 WIS**

Holly was very pleased with this. She'd read and memorized what each of her stats did and knew that this would help her be smarter. 

She was thankfully not punished for getting home a little later than usual in fact when she lied and said that she hadn't seen Dudley after school they were so worried about him not being home they forgot about her and her tests. Holly went about trying to cook dinner while they were out searching for Dudley.


	2. Chapter 2

Holly smirked to herself as she arrived at school a week later. She was really getting the hang of this Apparating skill. Well, she thought she was her skill level didn't agree with her.

**Apparating-3**

She rolled her eyes and went to the classroom. Her teacher nodded at her as she took her seat. She pulled out a book that she had found when she got the mail that morning. It had come with a note for her. She'd hidden it in her inventory, which was a function on her screen so that no one could take it away from her. She opened it and began frowning hard as she worked out what the words were. She wasn't the best reader in the world in fact her reading level was below normal because she didn't get much practice. 

"I'm glad to see you're reading." the teacher said. "Your last reading test wasn't that good." 

"I'm sorry, sir I will strive to do better on my next test. I promise." Holly swore.

* * *

Severus smirked to himself as he leaned against the wall beside Holly's desk watching her. He was glad that she had gotten the book. Of course, he had stuck around after dropping the book off. He had wanted to make sure that she had gotten it. He was sure that she would enjoy the stories.   
"What are you reading?" the teacher asked. 

"The Necro Chronicles by Alex Magi." Holly said, "I think it's above my reading level though. It seems really hard to read."

Severus flinched at her words. He hadn't thought about her reading level when he'd bought the book for her.

"May I see the book?" the teacher asked. 

Severus tensed as the teacher took the book. That shouldn't be possible unless the man was a Squib. Crap! Or maybe the man had a bit of magic but didn't know about the magical world. His hopes in that were crushed though. 

"My daughter loves the series, Holly, but these books are for ages eleven and up." the teacher explained. "It is no wonder you are having trouble." 

Damn, the man's daughter went to Hogwarts. The man knew of Hogwarts! Did he see Holly's screen? He hoped not! He had to make sure this man was no threat to Holly!

* * *

Holly sat and struggled to read the first page she was glad that her teacher was helping her because some of these words were very hard. Slowly and painfully they made their way through the first page before the bell rang. 

**Reading-2**

She sighed at her level she needed to get that higher but she didn't have time to practice her reading with all she had to do of a day. She put her book away and class began.   
"I really wish someone would make Dudley behave somehow." Holly mumbled as Dudley accused her of stealing his homework. 

Severus smirked he could do that. He made his way to the boy making sure that no one touched him. He shot a spell at Dudley. It would give him a shock if he lied. He then returned to Holly. 

The teacher made a show of checking Holly's backpack and frowning at Dudley. 

"Holly does not seem to have your homework, Dudley Dursley. I don't like being lied to." 

"She must've thrown it away." Dudley insisted.

"Oh, is that so?" the teacher asked. "I doubt that very much as Holly Potter has been sitting in this classroom for the last hour getting extra reading lessons."  
Holly blushed a bit as Dudley's face began turning purple like Uncle Vernons did when he got mad. 

"I will be contacting your parents about this, Mr. Dursley. You have failed to turn in your homework every day this week." the teacher said frowning.

* * *

Holly sat doing her homework after school. She was slowly reading through it. The Dursley's sat in the classroom the teacher was ignoring them for now. As he helped Holly with reading her homework so she could do it better. He finally faced them with a frown. 

"This last week Miss. Potter has been doing her homework here at school as I have been helping her with her reading and a few things that she doesn't understand." He started. "She has been coming in an hour before class starts for reading lessons and yet your son Dudley insists that she keeps stealing his homework. I have searched her bag every day and have yet to find it. From now on Dudley will sit in the front of the room while Holly returns to her seat. I have caught Dudley cheating and assigned detentions that he insists on skipping." 

The teacher continued to point out Dudley's poor performance in classes while all the while Holly worked diligently  
.   
**For diligent study, +1 INT**

Holly was thrilled but wondered how she could raise her INT and WIS even higher and faster. She needed to be smarter and prove to everyone that everything the Dursley's ever said about her was a lie. 

Dudley was jolting a bit with every lie he told and she wondered why that was he'd been doing it every day always only when he lied though. Had someone or something granted her wish?

"Thank you." she muttered. 

She was sure that the person following her had done it. Just like she was sure that the person had given her the book that she now pulled out and began trying to read.

* * *

Severus smirked she'd thanked him. So she'd figured out that he was watching her. He sighed to himself he could tell that Holly was smart but it was clear that she wasn't getting the help that she needed and that pissed him off royally. He could see Tuney and her family getting angrier and angrier. He just knew that this didn't bode well for little Holly. He would actually follow her inside the house tonight. The wards had let him right up to the house last night. He was beginning to wonder if they were protecting Holly from anyone. 

He was furious when he saw Holly get backhanded that night. He revealed himself and stunned the Dursley's.

* * *

"Hi." Holly said getting to her feet and staring up at him with curious green eyes. "My name is Holly what's yours, sir?" 

Severus sighed and stared down at her.

"Where do you sleep, child?" he asked. 

Holly opened the cupboard under the stairs. She'd been thrown against it when she was hit. 

"This is my room, sir." she told him. "You did magic didn't you, sir? My family says magic isn't real but I know it is! and you did it! Does that make you a wizard?! That's so cool! What are you doing, sir? Can I watch, sir?" 

Severus smiled fondly at her. 

"This is my wand, Holly." He said showing her. "I'm going to use magic to make this a safe place for you okay? Someplace they can never enter. I assure you that it won't be so small when I'm done with it. Yes, you may watch but you must be very careful not to use your magic yet okay?" Holly nodded hands clasped behind her back. "Yes, I am a wizard. You would be called a witch because you are female. Magic is real as your Aunt very well knows. Your mother was a Witch and your father a wizard." 

Holly bounced on her feet bursting with questions as she watched the man. It wasn't long before she and the man were standing in the cupboard. It was now about the size of the Dursley's sitting room. 

"Wow, how'd you do this, sir?" Holly asked spinning around. "Are we still in my cupboard?" 

"Yes, we are, child." Severus chuckled. "I used an Undetectable Extension Charm that made it bigger. I'm not done in here but for now, I am very tired. I have used a lot of my magic. " 

"I get tired when I use a lot of magic as well," Holly told him. "I like it, it doesn't need to be any bigger." 

"Of course, it does." Severus told her. "Now do me a favor." Holly nodded eagerly. "Go outside and find some logs put them in your Inventory and bring them to me." 

"Mr. #8 has logs in his backyard." Holly said and ran off. 

When she returned she made the logs appear out of her inventory. Severus then watched her awe as he transfigured them into a wooden table big enough for four people and four chairs. 

"That is called Transfigurations. It is a very complex magic that you will learn when you start Hogwarts." Severus explained. "The teacher is very strict." 

"Cool." Holly said in awe and sat down across from the man. 

Severus gave her a light smile. 

"Dinky!" Severus called. 

Holly jumped as a creature appeared. 

"Holly, this is Dinky my House-Elf." Severus explained. "Dinky, this is Holly Potter." Dinky's eyes got big. "Please fetch us some dinner from Hogwarts. Holly is horribly underweight."

Dinky vanished and returned with food a few minutes later.

* * *

Severus fell in bed that night his head pounding Holly had asked a million and one questions. She was so inquisitive just like her mother. He had cast a spell on the door so the Dursleys couldn't get in then had wiped their minds. He'd used Legilimency at the same time as Obliviate so that there was no way that they would ever remember where she slept and the cupboard. He would be working with Holly on her Apparation so that she could Apparate right into her room without seeing the Dursley's at all. 

He couldn't watch her tomorrow he couldn't use the same excuse he'd been using any longer but he would go back after school and begin helping her. 

He moaned to himself as Minerva and Albus entered his quarters. 

"Oh, dear!" Minerva cried and ran over to him. "Severus, you're so pale. You have bags under your eyes. Are you okay? Are you still sick?" 

"I'm feeling better." Severus informed them. "A bit of insomnia, but my fever is gone, I'm not sicking up anymore, I've kept down all three of meals today. Right now it's just my head. I'll be ready to teach tomorrow. I'm sorry I took so much time off." 

"You can't help that you caught the Wizard's Flu, Severus." Albus said, jovially. Severus glanced at him and wasn't fooled for a second. He could tell that the old goat was mad that he'd missed a week of work. "I'm glad to see you are feeling better. I'll see you in the Great Hall bright and early." 

With that, the meddling goat left. 

"You aren't recovered enough to teach." Minerva snipped, "Doesn't he see that?" 

"It's fine he's right I've missed too much work." Severus sighed, "I'll take a Pepper-up and Dreamless Sleep tonight. I promise." 

She smiled softly at him.

* * *

Back in Surry Holly was sleeping on her old mattress wrapped in her new sleeping bag. She was very full and content.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving!

Holly frowned and tried to get her magic into the small sliver of green on the meter in front of her on her screen. It was hard because the green part was so small. She finally managed it while picturing school. After being pulled through the rubber tube she arrived whole and without injury. She was sure that the dark man would be proud of her. She ran to her classroom and took a seat in the back of the classroom where she had sat before she had asked to be moved to the front of the room. She pulled out her Necro Chronicles and began struggling to read out loud. She would start over from the very beginning of the book whenever she would mess up or stumble over a word. She would learn to read if it killed her. It was embarrassing that even Dudley could read better than her. She wasn't going to take that laying down.

* * *

Holly appeared in her room and looked around with a frown. He wasn't here yet. Oh, well that meant she had time to read more. She looked at her watch and frowned but sat at the table and read. 

It was 5:30 when he appeared in her room. She was too focused to really pay attention to him. 

"What is your current reading level?" 

Holly beamed up at him as he sat down. Dinner suddenly appeared on the table just like it had this morning. She marked her page not that she needed to and put the book in her Inventory. 

"I'm at **Reading-2**." Holly sighed. "But I'm really close to level 3." 

Severus nodded as they began eating. 

"Tell me about your day." He ordered. 

"Not much to tell." Holly shrugged. "I got a good score on my Maths homework. 90%. But everything else requires reading and I'm just no good at reading. At least not yet. Once I bring my level up to where it should be I shouldn't have much trouble getting better grades. The teacher is helping me but now Dudley is getting the attention that I used to so he doesn't have much time." 

"I can help you before bed each night," Severus said, knowing he was a glutton for punishment but that smile was worth it. "Did your cousin pick on you today?" 

"Well he tried but today he couldn't catch me so it was okay." Holly shrugged. "I didn't Apparate away this time either. I remembered what you said about using magic in front of people who don't have it." 

"Good." Severus nodded. "Now tell me your stats." 

Holly nodded and brought up her screen. 

**Holly Lillian Potter**

**Title: Girl/Freak**

**Level: 1 (99%)**

**HP: 100/100**

**MP: 50/50**

**STR: 8**

**DEX: 8**

**VIT: 8**

**INT: 6**

**WIS: 6**

**LUK: 20**

"Not good, huh?" Holly sighed. "I've been trying to get my INT and WIS up but it's really hard." 

"Your stats should be easy to raise as you are at a low level," Severus explained. "You need to get your physical stats up as well. Most Witches and Wizards neglect those but I don't want you to. You need to get into shape. I will be taking some scans so that we can know in order to heal you." 

Holly was off asking questions between bites. Severus sighed and indulged her. 

After dinner, he went about creating a bathroom for Holly. He hated to say it but she needed a bath. He looked at what she was wearing. 

"Is that the only clothes you own?" He asked. 

Holly looked at her dress then up at the man and nodded. 

"They won't buy me clothes or anything else for that matter." Holly sighed. "I guess it does need to be washed." 

Severus nodded but said nothing he was seething how dare Tuney treat Lily's daughter like this! He would get even! 

He continued to seeth as he made a bathroom for the girl he cursed when he discovered he hadn't thought about actual appliances. She assured him that this was okay but he was still angry with himself. How could he have forgotten something like that?! He cast cleaning charms on her until she clean then began the most in-depth scans he knew. 

"Can you teach me to cast scans?" Holly asked as she sat on her bed in his shirt. Dinky had taken her clothes to wash. 

"You'll need a wand." Severus muttered straightening his robes and thanking Merlin that he wore layers. He looked at the small girl staring up at him. He then began reading his scans. "Come on get ready for bed, child." 

"Not child." Holly said, laying down and pulling her sleeping bag over her. "Holly." 

Severus' lips quirked a bit then he frowned hard. Holly was very sick. If he had allowed that abuse to keep up he was sure that Holly would never have seen Hogwarts. 

Severus helped her read a little that night and stayed until she was asleep before leaving.

* * *

That Saturday Severus smirked to himself. He'd been able to knick Holly's vault key from Dumbledore's office. Perfect. He told everyone that he was going to gather some ingredients so that they wouldn't expect him back for most of the day. He was going to be taking Holly to Diagon Alley and getting everything in order than getting her some clothes. 

He was soon entering Gringotts while holding Holly's hand tight. Holly was skipping at his side and he found it so damn amusing and cute. His little angel. He shook his head where had that thought come from. No, he couldn't think like that it was dangerous.

Severus was pissed by the state of the Potter vaults. Albus was stealing for her and had a marriage contract drawn up for her and the youngest Weasley boy. He read through it all and explained it to her the best he could. 

"Were the Potter wills ever read?" Severus asked. 

"No." Ragnok stated. 

Holly watched the Goblin type on his screen then her screen appeared and read to her what he wanted. She gave a scan of her magic and blood and was told that the Will reading would be later that day. 

"I don't want Albus Dumbledore to come." Holly said kicking her feet. "Do I have time to get a new dress?" 

"Just confirm here and be back by two." Ragnok said. 

Holly did. 

"I hope you drown in gold, Master Ragnok!" Holly called as she walked out of the bank with Severus. 

Several Goblins actually laughed. She'd been close but the saying wasn't right. Still, they'd give her the benefit.

* * *

Holly blinked at the catalogs she was being shown by the woman in Twifitt and Tattings was showing her. She was blushing as she picked out her underclothes. She relaxed when they started picking out clothes. She happily went with the lady to try them on. She was glad to get some proper underclothes on as well. 

When Holly was done she was wearing a powder blue smock dress that was short-sleeved with a lace collar. She had matching socks and shoes. She also had a matching sunhat and a matching satchel. She slammed into Severus hugging him. 

Severus was shocked but wrapped an arm around her the best he could without bending over. He slid a key on to the counter after seeing how much the clothes were it wasn't anywhere near what he had thought. He paid for the clothes out of his vault and helped her put her stuff in her inventory. 

They had an hour yet before they needed to get back to Gringotts so Severus took them out for lunch and told Holly to take a Nutrition potion that he gave her. He was glad when she did without complaint. They had a nice lunch then went back to the Bank and were shown to a room that was full of people. 

Everyone watched as Severus came into the room with the small skipping girl. They were even more shocked at the soft look in Severus' eyes as he looked down at her. He lifted her into a chair and sat in the one next to her. 

"Okay, Master Ragnok we're ready now!" Holly said making the room gasp. 

"Lord James Fleamont Potter's Last Will and Testament." Ragnok tapped his finger on it. 

_I, James Fleamont Potter Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter, being of sound mind and body do hereby ...._

Holly listened but lost the thread of what her daddy was saying a lot. He talked about so much that she didn't know about. 

_To Severus Snape: I leave my deepest apologies. I have had a lot of time to think this last year and I finally understand what we did to you was wrong. I am well and truly sorry. We deserve to end up in Azkaban for what we did to you all those years. Words can not express how sorry I am and you deserve better than words. I wish I could be there to tell you in person._

_Severus, I leave you these journals. They are from an ancestor of mine that was really famous for Potions. I don't understand any of it but Lily said you would love them. My only wish is that you will them back to my dear Holly-branch when you die. Enjoy them._

Severus sat in shock he'd gotten an apology. Ragnok and Lupin, who was on his other side, forced him to claim what was his while he himself was stunned. He came out of his shock when Holly climbed into his lap and opened one of the journals. He smiled gently down at her and chuckled a bit.

_To Remus John Lupin: I'm so sorry that I ever listened to Dumbledore and pushed you away. Nothing can ever make up for that and I know that. I hurt me more than you would ever imagine. I still think of you as my brother in all but blood._

_Remus, I leave you, vault 687, and of its contents._

Holly looked at the shabby man who was almost in tears next to them. 

_To Sirius Orion Black: My dear brother, if I'm gone then I'm sorry. It was fun, mate._

_I leave you vault 688._

A man in black and white striped robes surround by other people and looking wild and crazy nodded his head from across the table. 

_If I'm dead then Peter Pettigrew betrayed us to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. He was our secret keeper._

_Albus Dumbledore put us in hiding and cast the Fidilius Charm._

_If I'm dead then custody of my daughter Holly Lillian Potter goes to:_

_Sirius Black_

_Remus Lupin_

_and_

_Severus Snape._

_They are to share custody of Holly-branch._

_May the three of you not kill each other in the process._

_To my lovely little Holly-branch...._

"Hi, daddy!" Holly called waving at the image of her daddy. 

She heard some laughs and coos. 

_I leave all of the Potter Fortune and all that it entails._

_I'm so sorry that you had to grow up without me. I love you dearly and I wanted nothing more than to watch you grow up. See your first day of Muggle school. Help you with your homework. Teach you to play Quidditch. Watch you go off to Hogwarts, hear that you were Sorted, see your first Quidditch match, see you graduate, get married and have kids of your own. I'm so sorry that I missed all of this, Holly-branch. But know this daddy always loves you._

Holly rubbed her eyes. 

"Love you, daddy." she said in a voice that said she was crying a bit.

_Holly Lillian Potter is not to go to Petunia Dursley under any circumstances._  
Holly Lillian Potter is not to go to Albus Dumbledore under any circumstances.   
Albus Dumbledore is to have no say in Holly's life under any circumstances. 

Severus held Holly to him. He wondered if she could make it through Lily's will. 

Lily's will said much of the same things apologies to everyone gifts and apologies to Holly. Lily stated who the traitor was and also said that Holly wasn't to be around Petunia or Dumbledore. It also gave custody of Holly to Remus, Sirius, and Severus. 

Holly was crying really bad now and she gave her blood and magical signature. 

Severus stood with her in his arms and rubbed her back trying to calm her down.


	4. Chapter 4

Remus Lupin watched the scene in confusion with everyone else. He watched Severus do his best to calm the cute little girl that was clear Holly. He slowly approached. 

"Are you okay, Holly-branch?" He asked softly. "I mean Holly." he corrected quickly. "Sorry, you don't know me so I shouldn't be so casual with you." The little girl looked at him with tear-filled green eyes. "I'm Remus Lupin." 

Holly took his hand in both of hers and shook it then turned back to cling to her protector.

"Severus." Remus said, nodding to her protector. 

"Lupin." Severus drawled. "Come, Holly, let's get you some money and go buy you some supplies and books...." He turned to walk out of the room. "Come, Lupin." 

Remus didn't care that Severus was calling him like a dog he followed. 

"Wait!" A raspy voice cried and Sirius Black stumbled trying to reach them. "Wait, please, just let me see Holly. Just for a few minutes, please. It's been so long. Wow, you've gotten so big, little one." he tried smiling at Holly but stopped when fear-filled those beautiful green eyes. "I'm Sirius Black. I'm your Godfather just like these two." Holly just stared at him. "Do you go to Muggle school?" Holly nodded. "What is your favorite subject?"

"I like Maths." Holly said softly. 

"Lily was always good at Arithmancy. That's our kind of Maths." Sirius told her as he leaned against the table he finally collapsed into a chair. 

Sirius couldn't believe that Snape was allowing him to talk to Holly before being transferred back to his cell. At that moment he loved Severus Snape. He hated himself for thinking that. He really did.

"Mr. Black, I'm sorry but it's time." An Auror said walking up to him and looking uncomfortable.

"Yes, of course." Sirius sighed as they helped him up. "Bye, Holly. Bye, Remus. Thanks, Snape."

With that Sirus was lead from the room.

* * *

It took a while for Holly to recover but by the time the Goblins had gotten her a pouch of money she was on her feet holding her protector's hand. 

"Master Snape?" They turned to see Amelia Bones. "I'm sorry but I have to ask. Do you currently have Miss. Potter living with you? Has she been with you this entire time?" 

"No to both questions." Severus stated and noticed that Lupin just nodded. 

"Holly hasn't been with me either because ...... well....." Remus cleared his throat.

Amelia nodded and made a note in the file she was carrying. 

"Do you know where Miss. Potter is living, Master Snape?" She questioned. 

"I do. I found her by accident and have been taking precautions to protect her...." 

"Protect?" Amelia demanded. 

"I do not want to talk here. Meet us at Moonlight in half an hour and I will tell you everything I know." 

The Woman nodded. 

"Can we get books now?" Holly asked looking up at her protector. "What do people call Godfathers in our world?" 

"Uncle." Severus told her leading her out of the bank. 

"No thank you." Holly said shaking her head. "Mmmm...." she put her finger to her lips and taped. "Your name is Severus so how about Sev?" 

Severus flinched a bit. 

"No, Holly." Remus said in a panicked voice. "You mustn't call Severus that." 

Holly blinked up at him. 

"Why not?" 

"It's fine, child, you may call me that." Severus finally said. 

"Severus!" Remus cried in shock. "Are you sure?" 

"It's fine." Severus said, smiling softly at the small girl. "and what will you call Lupin?" 

"You used to call me Moony." Remus told Holly. "Would you call me that?" 

"Okay, Mr. Moony." Holly said, simply. "Sev, are we getting books that are easier for me to read? But I like the one I have." 

"You can't read it." Severus pointed out.

"But, I like it because you bought it for me." 

Severus blushed a bit then sent a glare at the chuckling wolf.

* * *

"Is it safe in here, wolf?" Severus hissed as they stood between Daigon Alley and Knockturn Alley.

Remus sniffed and nodded. They went inside. 

The man behind the counter watched them warily. 

"I need a training wand for a six-year-old." Severus told the man. 

"Aye." The man nodded eyeing the girl. He pulled out a display of woods. "Run your hand over them and tell me which one your magic likes."

Severus lifted her up so that she could. She was so light that he could hold her here for a while before getting tired. He watched as Holly did what she was told. 

"None of these like me." Holly told the man. "Does that mean that I don't get a wand?" 

The man put that display away and pulled out some rarer woods. 

"This one!" Holly grabbed a wood instantly. "Yes, this one likes me. It calls to my magic!" 

"Snakewood." The man nodded. He took the wood and put the display away. "Don't get many of those. These are the sizes of the Snakewood. Feel which one is best." 

It took her a moment. 

"This one." 

"11 inches." The Man nodded. "Okay on to cores. Just do the same with them as you did the Wood." 

Holly went through display case after display case but couldn't seem to find the correct core. 

"Hmmm...." The man said smirking. "It seems you need a more... _unique_ core." 

Severus and Remus shared a look. Unique around here normally meant illegal. 

"Oh... so pretty!" Holly cried looking at the unique cores. "This one wants me." 

"Basilisk Horn...." 

Severus and Remus both groaned. 

"Got that one legally I did." The man behind the counter was saying to a man in Auror's robes. "Here's my paperwork. Straight from me cousin who is Headmistress of Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." 

"All's in order and I didn't see any of this if you've got the potion I'm looking for." the Auror said handing over a piece of paper. 

"I don't stock this." The man said frowning. 

Severus took the paper and smirked. 

"I can brew this if you saw nothing." Severus told the man. "You'll wife will be with a child within the week if you follow the directions. " 

"I saw nothing." The Auror insisted. "Nothing at all. You are very pretty, young lady." 

"Good luck having a baby!" Holly called. 

Holly left with her new wand in an invisible sheath on her forearm.

Holly decided that she liked Moonlight Cafe. She liked that the waitress was a vampire too. While the three adults talked Holly fired off question upon question at the poor female vampire that had brought their food and drinks. She was thrilled when the vampire answered her questions.

* * *

Holly yawned when they appeared in her home. She rubbed her eyes. 

Amelia Bones was frowning. 

"I'm working on it." Severus said quickly. "There is a bathroom through there, it's not very big but neither is she. Over here is her room. It's not much yet...." 

Remus was trying not to laugh it was clear that Severus was flustered by having his work critiqued and by a woman no less. 

"Go get ready for bed." Severus told Holly pushing her gently toward the bathroom. 

"No." Holly refused and clung to his leg. 

"Go." Severus insisted. 

"No!" Holly cried, she refused to let go. 

"They will not take you away from me, child." Severus sighed. "I will help you with your homework and reading like always then you will go to bed and I will be back tomorrow like always...." 

"NO!" Holly screamed and began coughing. 

Severus cursed and began running scans on her. Had she been feeling unwell all day and just not told him? She had a fever setting in. 

"Were you feeling sick this morning?" Severus demanded. 

"Malcolm came to school with a cough." Holly whined clinging to him. "He coughed on me three times. I couldn't use my magic to make him leave me alone cuz you told me not to in front of them. " 

Severus picked her up and hugged her to him. 

"I need you to take some potions." 

Holly nodded she was used to taking potions now.

* * *

"Severus, you can't just leave her while she's sick." Remus hissed later that night after Holly was in bed. "She sees you as a parent, Severus, I can smell her fear. She's afraid of being sick. She's afraid you're going to leave her. She's only a child." 

"I have to get back." Severus hissed. "I should have been back an hour ago." 

"Send your Patronus and say that you've been delayed." Remus hissed back. "She needs you! She doesn't know me and doesn't want me."

* * *

Remus leaned over a whimpering Holly. He tried to give her a potion but she shook her head. 

"Where'd my daddy go?" 

"He crossed the veil, Holly." Remus explained. "He's on the other side. But he and Lily are both looking after you." 

"Not daddy-daddy." Holly rasped. "My daddy. My protector. Where is my daddy?" 

It took him a moment to understand. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. Holly was talking about Severus. She wanted Severus. He found it cute that Holly already thought of Severus as a daddy. He did his best to try and soothe her and get her to take her Potions but Holly refused, stating that she wanted her daddy. After an hour he prayed that Severus was alone and sent him a Patronus.

* * *

Severus as it turned out was not alone. He was sitting with the other Heads of House, Madam Pomfrey, and Albus Dumbledore in the Headmaster's office. He silently cursed when the silver wolf came bursting into the room. 

_"Severus, I thank you for helping me with this Wizard's Flu but, I'm afraid that my fever is getting worse and I'm having trouble keeping the potions down. I'm sorry to ask but could you come back over and run another scan? Maybe I should go to St. Mungos? "_

With that, the wolf vanished. 

Severus caught the meaning instantly. Holly's fever had spiked and she was refusing to take her potions and if it got any worse the wolf was going to take her to St. Mungos.

"You're helping Remus, Severus?" Albus inquired. 

"Who do you think I caught the Flu from?" Severus lied. "I've been using him as an experiment for my Wolfsbane Potion. For some odd reason, his normally fast healing doesn't seem to be working. I fear I may be at fault. One of the ingredients in this last batch I'm sure." 

It was a good and believable lie. 

"It's wonderful that the two of you can get along." Albus said, "You'd better hurry up and get over there." 

Severus rolled his eyes as he walked out of the office. He grabbed his Potions Bag out of his rooms and ran for the wards. As soon as he was beyond them he Apparated right into Holly's room. He rushed to her side. 

Holly smiled when she saw him. 

"Daddy...." Holly said, weakly. 

Severus jolted but soothed her and gave her her potions and some broth that Dinky popped in with.

* * *

Come Monday Holly's cold had cleared up and she was off to school leaving a very exhausted Werewolf behind her. An exhausted Severus had gone to work.


End file.
